1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device which is easy to be assembled and maintained and has low assembly and maintenance cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronic industry, the functions of electronic devices are increasing rapidly, and the appearances of various electronic devices are becoming lighter, slimmer, shorter, and smaller. With notebook computer as example, which can be used anywhere, anytime because of its portability. Notebook computer has much smaller volume than desktop computer and is becoming the mainstream of the market. However, notebook computer is less convenient in assembly, maintenance, or function upgrade than desktop computer due to the spatial structure thereof.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, the notebook computer has a structure of stacked layers, which includes a host 1, a top housing 11, a bottom housing 12, a motherboard 13, a keyboard 14, a touch pad 15, and a CPU 16. This notebook computer is assembled by assembling the motherboard 13, the CPU 16, the keyboard 14, and the touch pad 15 in sequence in the bottom housing 12 of the host 1. Then the top housing 11 is locked with the bottom housing 12. Thus, when users need to maintain or upgrade components in the notebook computer, for example, to fix the motherboard 13 or modules and CPU 16 on the motherboard 13, the top housing 11, bottom housing 12, and the internal components have to be disassembled. Accordingly, the design of the notebook computer in FIG. 1 may cause inconvenience in the maintenance of the notebook computer.
In addition, the motherboard 13 is usually disposed with a plurality of connectors (not shown) which receive power supply or transmit signals to/from external through the opening (not shown) of the bottom housing 12. However, usually different motherboard has different type of connectors or connector positions, thus, the bottom housing 12 has to be replaced too if the motherboard 13 needs to be replaced, which will increase the maintenance cost considerably.